Halfblood or Nothing
by Charlee Bleu
Summary: He was a Slytherin, after all and the survival of his own was what he held as his highest priority. He'd take a Halfblood over nothing at all.


They were sitting at an outside table at muggle café on a sunny Wednesday afternoon. Hermione hadn't said a thing the whole time they were there and Draco was getting concerned. He knew she had something to say because she was picking at her food and kept sneaking glances at him. He was really getting fed up with waiting for her to say whatever it was that was so clearly weighing her down.

"Okay, Granger. What is it?" he demanded, "Go on spit it ou-"

"I'm pregnant." He dropped his fork.

"Pregnant with what, exactly?" he foolishly questioned.

"What do you mean with what, you idiot?"

"Pr-pregnant? Like, baby pregnant?"

"_Yes_, pregnant like 'baby pregnant'! How many types of pregnant do you think there are for a woman to be?" she hissed.

"Is it m-?"

"Draco Malfoy if you finish that question it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Draco went quiet and she could see he was having internal conversation with himself. _Blimey. Pregnant, she's pregnant...for ME! My baby. I'm the father. Merlin, I'm going to be a father. I have to tell Blaise and the boys! Blaise._ A wicked grin spread across his face and Hermione was slightly relieved._ Blaise. I'm having a baby before him, my son will be older than his. Ha, take that, Zabini. That's right, Malfoys always win where it counts, you may have gotten married first, but I beat you to making a baby. It's going kill him. His children will have my son's lackeys for the rest of their lives!_

_Kill him? Kill him. Did he just say what I think he did?_ Hermione's hand went to her still flat - as - it - ever - will- be stomach. _No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't fucking dare! He didn't want children now, but he wouldn't ever suggest that, right? _

"Granger, we have to-" Draco started, but when he looked up, she was livid. _Perhaps I stayed quiet for too long._"What?"

"NO! Don't you dare! I won't do it, Draco! I won't!" she nearly yelled. She drew attention to their table as she got up and threw down her napkin. Draco stood as well when she started down the street. He was about to follow when the waitress cornered him and demanded he pay before chasing her, so he threw down a some money - a few pounds more than needed, he was sure - before he went after her.

It didn't take long for him to find her, she was sitting at a bus stop seat around the bend at the end of the block. He approached her slowly and when she didn't look up or scream at him to leave he sat down.

"Calm down, Hermione. What's wro-" he attempted.

"How could you ask me to do something like that? I mean, I know you didn't want children right now, but I'm not going to kill it!" she was crying and he was confused.

_Kill it? What the hell. Why the hell would she say something like that or think it for that matter? Where did she get that idea?_

"Granger, what the hell are you on about? No one said anything about killing anyone." he responded.

"Y-yes, you did. You just said something about killing something!" she said. Now she was confused, she heard him. He can't sit there and deny it.

"What? No, I - Oh, Merlin, no! That's not what I meant!" he placated and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's not?" she whispered. She was stiff in his embrace, but that didn't deter him.

"Shh, calm down, love. I was talking about Blaise. Blaise is going to want to kill me when he finds out I'm having child before him. He's been boasting that he's going to be the first of our lot to be a father since he was the first to fall in love and get married - happily."

"So, you're not going to ask me to k-kill our baby?"

"Fuck, no. Hell - fucking - no. No harm will come to you or our son." His arms tighten around her and her shoulders sagged as the tension drained from her body. She turned fully into his embrace, buried her face in his chest and threw her arms around his waist. It took her another four minutes of calming breaths and hiccuping to speak.

"Good. Excellent. I'm three wee-wait. Did you say son? How do you know it'll be a boy?" she asked into his chest. "That's pretty presumptuous of you, don't you think, Malfoy?" and he just chuckled.

"Oh, Granger. My sweet, sweet, lovely, naïve Granger." he said into her hair. She huffed and tried to pull away, but he held her in place and all she could do was look up at him.

"It could very well be a girl, Malfoy. That's perfectly possible," she pointed out. That earned her another chuckle from Draco, this time louder.

"Of course, dear."

They sat on the bus stop bench for the rest of her lunch break. He rubbed small circles into her lower back and she glared daggers into his chest, but he didn't care because he's going to be a father.

* * *

><p>"Granger, what hell is taking you so long? We're going to be late!" he called from the foyer before walking to the drawing room floo.<p>

"I. am. pregnant, Draco!" She answered as she descends the stairs - far too slowly in Draco's opinion.

"I know, you're pregnant, but not pregnant enough to be moving and inch a minute"

She glared at him. She didn't know why she agreed to go to this thing, why she agreed to put her pregnant self in a room full of Slytherins just so Draco could gloat and boast about being a soon-to-be father. _Ugh. Men and their ego._

She got her answer as she approached the floo and she found a slightly irritated, impatient - but undeniably happy - Draco Malfoy. _Right, that's why I put myself through this. It not only makes him happy, but happy enough to express it. _

"I don't see why we can't just appa-"

"No. You heard the healer, no apparating! Weren't you listening to a word she said? It upsets the baby, why would you want to upset my son, Granger? " he admonished.

"Yes, I was listening! She said I was okay to apparate up to the fourth month! Plus, it doesn't 'upset' with the baby, it's my body that may get a bit worked up. And stop saying 'son', we don't know yet!"

"Exactly. Your body. The body - which belongs to you - that's carrying our _son_. You're in three and a half, too close for my liking. We floo."

He was so stubborn and infuriating. She wasn't allowed to carry her briefcase, hell, he wouldn't allow her to do so much as make her own tea because_"You could accidently burn yourself, slip, fall and hurt yourself and our son" Bloody, ridiculous._

"Three weeks was cutting it too close for your liking" she grumbled as they stepped into the floo.

"What was that, Granger?"

"Nothing," she replied, which was followed by his satisfied "hm". He kissed her on the cheek before calling out their destination.

"Nott Manor!"

* * *

><p><em>That meddlesome, invasive, sly bastard! I can't believe he did that! He had no right! No bloody right!<em>

Hermione barreled through the floo, into foyer and ran - as fast as seven-month pregnant woman could - up the grand staircase screaming like a banshee.

"DRACO MALFOY!" she kicked open the first door.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!_" I am going to murder him. Skin him alive and immerse him in boiling hot salt water and make him -_

"Ohh, new Mistress Malfoy, no! No yelling in the corridors! No kicking doors! Please! " A small house-elf, Tippy, appeared in front of Hermione, interrupting her rampage. She was so angry she didn't even register what the elf called her, all she was concerned about was finding Draco - sodding - Malfoy. She took a calming breath before speaking, Tippy didn't deserve to bare the brunt of her wrath, she had done nothing wrong, it's her Master who was in trouble.

"Would tea please you, Mistress?" the elf questioned.

"I'm sorry about that, Tippy, I'm - I'm having a rough morning." when Tippy nodded in understanding, she continued, "Would you mind telling me where I might find Draco"

The elf, in turn, eyed Hermione carefully, trying to decipher, no doubt after that display, whether or not she meant to harm her Master. Hermione sighed.

"I-I just want to talk to him, get some things straightened out - about the baby," she supplied. _Well, I didn't lie, per se. Technically, it is about the baby._ That didn't stop her from feeling bad for misleading the elf, especially when she perked up at mention of the baby.

"Oh, yes! Of course, anything for the new Young Master Malfoy! Anything at all! This way, Mistress, this way!" The house elf all but ran through the corridors. Tippy's enthusiasm caused some of her anger to ebb as she was lead to Draco. _Was he telling everyone they were having a boy?_ A part of her couldn't wait to have her baby and have it turn out to be a girl, just to spite him. Then the other - bigger - part of her found his desire to be a good father to a son so endearing she would gladly give him all the sons in the world. She rubbed her swollen tummy. _Hopefully he won't be too disappointed if you're a girl._ She knew he would still love the child even if it was a girl, but she couldn't help but be a little worried. After one more flight of stairs, two right turns, a left and straight to the end of the hall, they arrived at a large, dark brown - nearly black - oak door.

"In here, Mistress," she put a finger to her lips, "but you must be quiet. Master requires it."

"Thank you ever so much, Tippy. I'll make sure to tell Draco how helpful you've been," andthe elf blushed and lowered her head.

"Too kind, too kind! Tippy only does what she is meant to do."

Hermione smiled at her humility, but decided to let up on the compliments, it clearly made the elf flustered, even if it was a good type of flustered.

"I think we'll have that tea, in say ten minutes?"

"Yes, of course, Mistress," and she bowed low, still blushing.

Tippy looked up at Hermione before shifting her gaze to her expanded belly and for a moment Hermione thought she might reach out an touch it. She didn't, she just bowed, again, and murmured something that sounded a lot like, "Soon, soon. The baby is soon.", before disappearing. _Blimey, I hope not. I haven't even yelled at Draco yet. Draco._ That's right, that's why she was there, to yell at him._ Now what was I upset about - oh, yes - he's meddlesome and needs to mind his own business!_ Hermione stayed a few more moments gathering all her points and arguments before she pressed her ear to the door._ Nothing. Not a thing. He probably has a Silencing Charm up. That won't help you now, Malfoy._

Gathering her courage and bravado, Hermione threw the door open, she didn't even knock - and why should she? She was ready, ready to start on him as soon as she laid eyes on his big, fat, infuriating head that was - was resting on his folded arms on his desk. She approached to desk quietly and sighed when she reached his side._ Why does he have to be so beautiful and peaceful when he sleeps? I'm upset with you, you arsehole! You should be awake so I can yell at you, you know that._ She didn't want to - couldn't - wake him. Not when he was so soundly asleep, not when he looked so peaceful. She remembered when it wasn't like this, when neither of them could just fall asleep, not without having their dreams plagued with nightmares. So, she let him sleep. _For now, then I'll yell at you._

She reached over to pick up the sheets of parchment scattered across the desk. As she was organising them into neat piles, one particular piece of parchment caught her eye._ Boy Names._ Leave it to Draco to come up with names other than the ones they did together.

_Boy Names_

_ 1. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_ 2. __Scorpius Draco Malfoy__...Side note: I like this one best._

_ 3. Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy_

_ 4. Orion Draco Malfoy_

_ 5. Orion Lucius Malfoy _

Draco had mentioned more than half of these when they were discussing baby names. She had wanted to keep the names as...normal as possible. After what Ginny had allowed Harry - bless his soul - to name their children, she was a bit turned off from being 'creative' with the naming. Was it so wrong to want to name her child something that he wouldn't be ashamed to say out loud? Not that there was anything to be ashamed about with the names Harry had chosen, they were very good names that belonged to very good people, it was the combinations that got her.

_6. Orion Abraxas Malfoy _

_ 7. Caelum Draco Malfoy_

_ 8. Caelum Lucius Malfoy _

_ 9. Caelum Hyperion Malfoy _

_ 10. __Draco Lucius Malfoy II__...Side note: No, she'll never go for this one._

_Well, it's a good thing he crossed out that last one. No way in hell am I naming any child of mine Draco Jr._ She sighed. _He really wants to continue the Black family tradition, doesn't he? And he's convinced it's going to be a b-._ The sight of another piece of Parchment caught her eye and she could feel a bout of raw emotion bubble up in her heart.

_Girl Names_

_Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy_

_Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy_

_Cassiopeia Rose Malfoy_

_Lyra Narcissa Mafloy_

_Lyra Rose Malfoy_

_Lyra Bella Malfoy__...Side note: Nope, too close to my crazy aunt. _

Hermione smiled slightly at that one. She liked the name, but was glad he crossed that one out as well, she was - almost - over what happened to her, but she would never really be okay with that name.

_Rose Andromeda Malfoy_

_Rose Nymphadora Malfoy…Not sure if I want my daughter named Nymph._

_Rose Draco Malfo__y …Side note: Maybe I'll agree to Rose, it's not a star or constellation or anything, but it's nice and Hermione loves it. I wonder if she'll allow me her name to be Draco. Princess Rose Draco, yes, that's about right. __Must talk to her about this one_.

Hermione almost laughed out loud at that one. _Not a chance, Malfoy. I am not name my daughter Draco, you vain man._ She could feel the tears welling up. Despite all his gospel of having a boy, he had actually considered the possibility of having a girl instead and went as far as to come up with names, almost as many as the boys' names, too. He really, really, wanted a boy, but he would love a girl just the same.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at his desk reviewing, noting, copying and signing away on various parchments strewn over his desk, while he glanced up Hermione ever other minute. Hermione was in her own little world, curled up on the sofa in front of a low fire, reading and rubbing her tummy. She decided to - or rather Draco had nagged her until she decided to - move in with him for the last month and half of her pregnancy. He didn't go to the office anymore - perks of being the boss - he just worked at home and hardly left her side. She had also been demoted from not being able to make her own tea to not being able to have steaming hot tea, because she<em> "could accidently burn yourself and hurt yourself and our son" Bloody, ridiculous, of course<em> and he still insisted on it being a boy. She gave up trying to tell him otherwise, they'd just have to wait and see.

She never did yell at him for applying for maternity leave behind her back - and in her name at that - like she was suppose to have done a few weeks ago, if only because she had actually planned on doing it herself. She had the documents and paperwork prepared and ready to hand in that morning she went to work, only to be told that she had already done everything and that she should be on leave already. Plus, the fact that he came up with girls' names, making sure to consider 'Rose' as a possibility also helped his case. It was the one girl name she absolutely insisted on if they had a girl and he listened. She had let him off easy with a scolding, good lecture and a promise that the next he intervened like that she would curse him with impotency for a month. He had been wary of her and her wand for a week straight after that.

As she reached over for her not-hot-enough cup of tea, she felt a pain run up spine. She bit her lip and groaned, that was the second time it happened today, but this one was stronger. She wasn't worried, the healer said she'd feel random jolts of mild pain and discomfort in the last two to three weeks.

"Soon, baby, soon." she whispered to her stomach as she grasped the teacup.

"What was that?" Draco questioned, looking up from his desk.

"Nothing, just a bit of pain" she waved him off.

Draco was getting more and more concerned. He knew the healer said she would feel small bursts of pain as it came closer to the due date, but Hermione didn't groan so loud the previous times. Maybe he should -

"Are you sure, that one was harder. Maybe we should call the mediwitch, just in case?" His voice was so full of concern, she turned and smiled at him._ Who knew Draco - king of indifference and aloofness - Malfoy could be so attentive? _

"I'm fine, Draco," she promised. He watched for a few more seconds before he, reluctantly, went back to his papers.

Ten minutes later she couldn't hold it any longer, she had to go the loo. _Damn my weak bladder._ She slipped her feet into overly-stuffed and overly-fluffy slippers - he insisted she wore them - and rose slowly from the sofa. Draco looked up and the sound of movement and made to stand.

"Draco, really, I'm fine. I'm just going to the loo!"

"But - "

"Sit. Down."

And so he sat - until she was out the door. He got up to follow her, but from a distance, of course. He didn't even make it to the door when -

"Draco Malfoy, if you leave that room you will regret it." He sighed. He just wanted to make sure she was alright, that's all. He huffed and went back to his desk and did the only thing he could do - wait.

* * *

><p>As Hermione stood, leaning over the sink awkwardly, washing her hands, she still felt she hadn't quite relieved herself completely. She didn't feel like going again, but something in her needed to be relieved. She shrugged off the notion and dried her hands.<p>

The short trek back took even longer than it did the first time as walked even more slowly this time. _No. something is going to happen and soon. I can feel it. Maybe I just need to get to bed. Yeah, that'll do it, a bit of rest. It's nearly 9:30 anyway. I'll just tell Draco I'm off to bed._ Hermione gingerly made her way to the dark oak door, pushed it open and backed in. When she was inside, she closed it quietly as not to disturb Draco from his work. All her stealth was in vain however because as she turned around she came face to face with a far-too-close Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered harshly as she clutched at her chest.

"Sorry, you were taking too long."

She sighed. It was getting out of hand, soon he'd start checking to make sure she was still breathing in her sleep. She understood why he was being so overbearing and protective. After the two miscarriages his mother suffered before he was born and the one after, when he was seven, she understood his need to see her through, especially when the mediwitch told her she needed to be careful because of the damages her body suffered having been exposed to the Crucuatius Curse for an extended period of time. She exhaled loudly and leaned forward into his chest, then inhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" he ventured cautiously.

"Yeah," she exhaled, "I'm fine. I think I'll go to bed now, alright."

"Oh, okay. I'll -"

"No. Draco, I'm fine. Go back to work," she cupped his cheek and kissed him, "then come to bed when you're done."

He nodded and she walked - waddled - over to retrieve her book and blanket. Draco made his way back to the desk, never taking his eyes from her and as she reached the door connecting to his - their - suite, she turned and smiled at him. When she disappeared through the door, Draco let out a frustrated breath.

"Soon. Soon this will be over and we'll have our baby. Our healthy baby - our healthy,_ living_, baby." He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temples before retaking his seat.

* * *

><p>In their suite, Hermione slowly changed into her pyjamas. <em>Almost there, just need to get to the bed and I'll be fine.<em> She made her way to the bed, stood beside and breathed deeply.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inha-_

A surge of pain shot straight from her gut to the base of her neck and she stumbled onto the bed and doubled up in pain.

"Aaaah, fuck," she breathed through clenched teeth. _ No, something is happening. I have to get him._ When she gained enough strength to move, she all but crawled over to the door leading to the study, leaning on every bit of furniture and wall. When she managed push the door open, another wave of pain surged through her body. This time she couldn't keep from crying out.

"DRACO!" and that's when her it happened. Whatever was inside that she needed to be released, broke and she looked down between her legs when she felt the liquid leaking out of her knickers, down her thighs and she watched it drip onto the carpet. _Where are you?! I need you. _

"DRACO!"

This time he came, in an instant he was there at her side looking more alarmed that she had ever seen him. When she doubled over in pain again, he became panicky.

"What? Granger, what's wrong?! Tell me, please."

"M-my water just broke!" she managed.

"Water? Do you need some more, I can get you more! Is it the piping? We can have the it fixed, I promise."

"No, you idiot! _My_ water broke!" He was bewildered for two more seconds before it hit him.

"The baby! The baby is coming" He let go of Hermione and ran into the room and into the closet to get the overnight bag she had packed.

"Yes, the baby is coming," she said as she propped herself up against the frame and waited for him.

"Tippy! Dippy! Tilly!" and the three house elves appeared after a series of three short pops.

"Master!" came their concerned cries.

"The baby!" Draco cried.

"The baby?!" that was Tippy.

Draco was running around trying to find his shoes and tie - can't leave the house without being fully dressed - and a proper robe for Hermione. If she wasn't in so much discomfort she would have laughed at the scene - a frantic Draco Malfoy and his three confused, concerned house elves.

"Yes, the baby! He's coming!" he said pointing to Hermione by the door. Three elated and frantic shrieks came in response to his declaration.

"The baby! The baby! The baby!" the elves chanted, that's when Draco started barking out commands.

"Tilly, go to St. Mungo's and have them prepared for our arrival."

"Yes, Master!" _Pop!_ She disappeared.

"Tippy, fetch father and mother and - and everyone, bring them to St. Mungo's"

"Yes, Sir!" _Pop!_ There she goes.

"Dippy, prepare for the baby's return!"

"But, of course!" _Pop!_ The last one was off.

Hermione watched from her position as Draco managed to gain some semblance of control after he struggled with the laces on his last shoe. He stood up, looked in the mirror and smoothed out his outer coat._ How vain._ He grabbed the bag and the robe, stepped over Hermione and ran to the floo._ Did he just step right over me?! Just where the hell does he think he's going?_ He stepped into the floo before realising Hermione wasn't right behind him and turned around to find her still on the floor where he left her, he became frantic, again.

"Granger, what you doing?! Let's go! Get up!" he nearly shouted.

"Are you out of your mind? I can barely move, you dolt!" _Is he serious? I barely made it to the door and he expects to just get up and walk to the floo._

"Oh, right. Sorry." She glared at him as he over to pick her up.

"You're a right idiot, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot."

"You forgot that your pregnant girlfriend - whose water just broke - can't just get up and sprint to the floo?" she demanded.

"Yes!" he shot back.

They argued as he picked her up and they argued all the way to the floo.

* * *

><p>The mediwitch had just left Hermione in the room - private, of course - when Draco came back in. His hair was all over the place and his clothes were wrinkled, his shirt was barely done up and his tie hung loosely around his neck. She hadn't seen him quite so rumpled since the last time she dragged him into storage cupboard for a mid-afternoon quickie and she smiled.<p>

"Hey," she greeted tiredly.

"How are you? Any more pain," he asked as he sat beside the bed.

"Good. And just a little, they gave me a potion for the pain."

"Good, good." He sighed and rested his head on the bed. She reached and rubbed the nape of his neck and he leaned into her touch, he had had a rough night.

"Is everyone here yet?" she asked quietly.

"No, not yet, but they're on their way."

"Harry and Ron and the Weasleys too, right?" When he didn't answer immediately, she stilled her actions.

"Draco, tell me you called them?"

"I - I didn't know if I should have," he responded weakly.

"Draco," she whined in exasperation.

"What? You haven't spoken to them in two weeks, how should I have known?" His defense was week and he knew it.

"Just because I'm not talking to them doesn't mean I don't want them here!"

"What? Yes, it does. If you're not on speaking terms with someone you don't go about inviting them places."

"I'm having a baby, Draco. I want them here," she replied stubbornly. Draco groaned and dropped his head back to the bed.

"I suppose I'll have to go call them now."

"Yes, please."

Draco groaned once more before getting up. As he left the room he grumbled and griped about how Potters and Weaselys didn't deserve to be at the birth of the next Malfoy and how they should just read it in the paper like the rest of the 'commoners'. She shook her head at him and smiled. _I suppose they'll never get along._

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the waiting room on the Maternity floor was dead silent despite the number of occupants, sides were chosen and lines were drawn. On left, the Gryffindors - the Potter and Weasley combined clan - and on the right, the Slytherins - Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Goyle, the Greengrass sisters and , of course, the elder Malfoys. The tense, awkward silence ended fifteen minutes later when a dishevelled Draco Malfoy came running 'round the corner and down the corridor. He skidded, in a very un-Malfoy like manner, to a halt on the tiled floor smack in the middle of the waiting room, practically bursting. He didn't even wait to catch his breath before delivering the news.<p>

"BOY! It's a boy!" he yelled.

The room broke out, in low murmurs amongst the Gryffindors, and choruses of Hooray's and Good job, mate's amongst the Slytherins. Draco headed straight to right of the room, without even a glance to left. He was pulled into congratulatory hugs and pats on the back by his friends before his mother pulled him into a fierce hug and Lucius, well Lucius did what Lucius does. He stood on the outskirts of the group and waited for the excitement to die down a bit. Draco nodded to his father before turned to head back to his girlfriend and son. As he was about to enter the corridor, he noticed movement to his left and when he turned he found he was being trailed by Potter and the Weasel. He would have none of it.

"Don't even think about it, Scarehead." he sneered, "You and your redhead beasts stay out here."

"Shove off, Malfoy. We're going to see _our_ bestfriend," Ron ground out as he and Harry went to push past Draco.

"Oh, how bloody convenient. She wasn't your 'bestfriend' when you two yelled at her and told her she was stupid for having child with me a few weeks ago." Draco spat back. Their faces reddened in embarrassment and shame as they made another attempt to pass the blond.

"I don't think so, aresholes" he said, "besides, she's not ready to see anyone yet. Healer said so."

They didn't look convinced, but they really weren't sure Hermione wanted to see them yet and they didn't want to upset her, so they begrudgingly conceded and returned to their seats, but not before glaring back. Draco smirked and nodded toward his group, then made his way back to the room.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Harry looked to other side of the room to find it empty, not a slimy Slytherin in sight. And being Harry, he did what Harry always did when Slytherins were involved, he got suspicious. He turned to Ron to ask him what he thought and saw that Ron was already surveying the right side of the room suspiciously. When they made eye contact, they knew they were thinking the same thing and nodded to each other. Harry and Ron rose from their seats, made the appropriate excuses and set out to find the missing Slytherins.<p>

"Where do you suppose they've gone, Ron?" Harry questioned.

"No idea, I looked up and they were all gone." Ron responded.

"They're up to something, I know it," to which Ron grunted in agreement.

They walked down the main hall checking every other door, they were about to pass a minor corridor when Harry caught sight of the end of a purple robe fluttering around the corner at the end - Parkinson.

"This way, Ron. I think I just saw Parkinson"

They walked briskly down the hall and cleared the bend just as Pansy was about to turn another corner.

"Parkinson!" Harry called. She stilled immediately, but waited a moment to face her pursuers.

"What do you and your tumour want, Potter?" she asked in flat voice.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked before Ron could reply.

"That's none of your business, Potter," she scoffed.

"Just tell us where you're going, Parkinson" Ron huffed impatiently.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to the restroom," she hissed.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Why come this far to go the loo, there aren't any closer to the waiting room?" Harry questioned, he didn't buy it.

"Because, Potter, the one I'm going to is nicer and less used," came her irritated reply. When they hesitated she added, "What would you two like to accompany me to the loo?"

"No," they both said quickly and turned to leave, walking down the corridor and back to the waiting room. Harry still didn't buy it.

They were in the room for fifteen minutes before Ginny got up and went to the receptionist and five minutes later she returned to Harry's side.

"Hey, where did you go?" he whispered.

"Just to the loo."

"Oh, there's one 'round a bunch of corners down that side, apparently" he said.

"What? No, there isn't. The only thing down there are rooms," Ginny corrected.

"What? Really? Only rooms?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, "Is everything okay?"

Harry shot out of his seat and to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, Miss."

"Yes, Mister Potter, is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not. Could you tell me where the restrooms are?"

"Oh, sure. Down the main corridor, on your second left."

"Are those the only restrooms on this floor?"

"Well, no, but those are the only ones available to visitors. The rest are inside rooms."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course."

A flustered Harry returned to a concerned Ginny and a confused Ron.

"That lying wench!" Harry hissed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what's going on, Harry?"

"She lied, there are no restrooms in those parts. " he explained " Parkinson lied! The only thing around those parts are private rooms!"

"Lying wench," Ron reiterated.

"I bet she's gone to see them."

"But Malfoy said -" Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, _Malfoy_ said, which means it was probably a lie!"

"Oi, what's going on?" George interrupted.

"What's going on is that Malfoy lied when he said no one was allowed in yet, he's snuck all the Slytherins in!"

"Why, that slimy git!" Ginny cursed

"C'mon, Ron. Let's go find them," Harry said pulling him up by the arm.

"I'm coming, too."

"No, sit tight. We'll come get you all when find them."

The walked briskly down the main corridor, but broke into a small jog when they made the first turn. When they reached the corner where they caught Pansy, they stopped to regroup their thoughts.

"Where do you suppose she went?" Ron asked.

"Couldn't have been far _that_ from here, could it? There are only, what, four more corridors that branch off from this one. She must have been gone into one of these rooms. "

"That's a lot of rooms to check." Ron was not looking forward to this.

"Then we better get started."

They went in search, checking every single room and cupboard.

* * *

><p>The small group of Slytherins surrounded the bed where a tired, but excited Hermione lay with her boyfriend by her side. Narcissa was holding the new born, while Astoria, Daphne and Pansy cooed over the him. The gentlemen stood behind them having a very 'manly' discussion on how cute the baby was and Lucius, as usual, was observing the group from his little corner behind Draco.<p>

"It's a boy, you know." Draco said as he buried his face in her hair.

"I know, Draco. You've said that already," she chuckled softly.

"I was right and you were wrong, I was just reminding you." he insisted.

"This is the seventh time you've reminded me," she smiled into his chest.

"Our baby boy, Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, our baby boy," she sighed happily.

When Scorpius started getting fussy about being passed around a few minutes later, he was handed back to Hermione, and after another few minutes, the Slytherins slipped out one by one after saying their short goodbyes and congratulations._ Well, that went well._ It wasn't as awkward as Hermione thought it would have been being surrounded by Slytherins. Although she was friends with them, especially with Daphne and Pansy, she wasn't super close to the rest of them, they were more Draco's friends.

"Ehem." Lucius cleared his throat. _Oh, no. Not today, I was having such a good time._

"Lucius," his wife warned quietly.

"I would just like to say that although the circumstances of his birth has left a lot to be desired and despite his impur-"

"Father," Draco hissed.

"Right - Despite his...Halfblood status, I have accepted Scorpius as my grandson." He waited for everyone to breathe a sigh of relief, then added, "I still don't like you, Miss Granger."

"Father!"

"Lucius!"

Hermione just smiled, she understood. He would probably never like her and that was okay, as long as he was civil and as long as he loved his grandchild. He had said that very same thing to her every chance he got from the moment he found out about her and Draco's '_outrageous, improper, unacceptable' _relationship. She chuckled because this time it wasn't laced with hatred and contempt and didn't miss the small the twitch at the corner of his lip when he said it. She mouthed 'Thank you' while Draco and Narcissa glared at him. Hermione knew he wasn't overly thrilled about a Halfblood Malfoy - or his mother - he had worked so hard to keep the bloodlines pure, but he knew Draco was happy, so he let it be. Hermione knew Lucius' acceptance probably had a lot to with Draco's threat to ensure the Malfoy line ended with him if he fixed to be uncooperative and a lot less to do with a change of heart toward her or their 'circumstances'. He was a Slytherin, after all, and the survival of his own was what he held as his highest priority. He'd take a Halfblood over nothing at all.

She was tired and quite ready to sleep for the next two weeks, but there was something still missing.

"Draco, where are Harry and Ron?"

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note: Just a one-shot that popped into my head a bit ago. Feel free to point errors andor typos or to make suggestions. Reviews would also be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
